Botanica
The Botanica is the second wing of the Tempest Keep instance located directly north of the main palace (The blue crystal building). This is also the place of Kael'thas commander: Commander Sarannis. It will yield Reputation with Sha'tar through Exalted. Rep Summary: Trash: 12, Mini-Boss: 90, Bosses: 120, Full Clear: ~1,500 rep, Full Clear (heroic): ~3,000 rep Characteristics |} General Information & Tips *Try to have your group fully prepared: all read the boss-killing strategies. Otherwise you'll find yourself taking too much time to kill bosses (for instance the second boss, which really requires your group to fully understand what to do). Why "too" much time: if you die and have to return, you might find yourself with respawns, all up until the first boss (bosses won't respawn). *Near the start of the instance there are some mobs named "Mender". If you mind control these Menders, you can buff your casters with a +295 spell damage buff for 30 mins. This is handy to get through the first part of the instance at a faster pace. *It should be noted that all of the bosses in the Botanica are optional; you can fairly easily reach Warp Splinter without killing a single one of them. You will, however, still have to clear a majority of the trash, so this won't save an enormous amount of time. On the other hand, it means that if you're having difficulty with a certain boss, you can give up on them and still continue through the instance. *You might want to take some Greater Fire Protection Potion for the 3rd boss, so you'll have some protection against his hellfire and give your healer an easier time, although it can be done without too. As a tank, don't forget Fire Resistance gear if you have any. *A full run gives about 2300 Sha'tar reputation. *In heroic mode, your tank needs to have a set of arcane resistance gear for the Tempest Forge Peacekeepers. With no resistance, they hit for around 7,000 damage (14k critical), plus around 2,500 from an arcane spell. Also +def and/or +resilience is a must to avoid being critically hit. Both their melee attacks and spells are considered arcane damage. Increased armor does not reduce the damage from any of their physical attacks. With high arcane resistance, not only is the damage they do reduced, but the physical attacks also has a chance to be "resisted". This soaks up 50% of the damage they would have normally dealt. Note: Seems to be nerfed lately as the Peacekeepers don't hit that hard anymore. Tank reports about 2-4k hits with no arcane resistance gear. *Botanica is rich in Outland herbs. For example: a full clear with all herbs gathered on 4/3/2007 produced 1 Terocone, 4 Netherbloom, 7 Dreaming Glory, 5 Felweed and 4 Mote of Life as bonus drops on herb nodes. Mobs Bloodwarder Protector *Crystal Strike for ~3k damage *Can cast a shield that reflects all magic (including weapon procs). *Low HP *Heroic Note: Immune to Mind Control Bloodwarder Mender *Healer *Casts Greater Heal, Shadow Word: Pain and Mind Blast *Mind Control these for Holy Fury buff (shows as DIVINE fury on the pet bar). Can be spellstolen. Bloodwarder Greenkeeper *Casts "Greenkeeper's Fury" which is a weak nature spell. (Nature damage and sends the target to sleep for 5 secs) *Accompanies Bloodwarder Menders. It's a weak mob. Tempest Forge Peacekeeper *Patrolling Arcane mechanical mob in the early areas of the instance. Deals physical arcane damage. Easy if taken alone. *Casts Arcane Volley and Arcane Explosion (1.5 sec cast) *On heroic-mode these mobs are *very deadly*. On zero-to-none arcane-resistance; these guys hit for up to 8,5K on a well-equipped tank (non-crushing, non-critting). If your MT is not equipped with arcane resistance, do not attempt to tank these. Kite them instead. Bloodwarder Falconer *casts Call of the Falcon (commands all Bloodfalcon adds to attack a target at random.) *Cloth-wearers will probably die if none of the Bloodfalcons are crowd controlled. Sunseeker Botanist *casts (Regrowth) on themselves *casts Rejuvenate Plant on their Frayer allies Sunseeker Chemist *Casts Vial of Poison (AoE poison cloud dealing 450 damage per second to all players inside.) Should be moved out of. *Casts Flame Breath Poison (fire AoE cone.) Sunseeker Researcher *Poison Shield - similar to shaman shields, deals Virulent Poison (DoT) (328 damage poison every 3 secs for 24 secs), 3 charges. Can be spellstolen. *Mind Shock *Frost Shock *Flame Shock Sunseeker Geomancer *Arcane Explosion *Immune to crowd control (including snares, slows and Mind Control) *Appears with some non elite Frayers that grow to enormous size (and consequently do enormous damage) if not banished or killed quickly. Sunseeker Steward *Casts Arcane Flurry (Arcane Missile whirlwind that hits random targets for 1000+ Arcane Damage) Must die fast or be interrupted. *Alternatively can be Mind Controlled to quickly kill the rest of the pack. *Immunities: Fear, Death Coil *Heroic Note: Immune to Mind Control Nethervine Reaper *Melees fairly hard, tank and spank *Cleaves for 1800 base damage *Casts Pale Death (Curse: Stamina reduced by 35%) *If you have a Warlock you can Enslave these. However on heroic Warlocks are only able to banish these. Nethervine Inciter *Rogue-type satyr, hits fast *Randomly throws a Mind-Numbing Poison reducing casting speed by 50% with a duration of 15 seconds. *Also uses Deadly Poison *If you have a Warlock you can Enslave these. Nethervine Trickster *Stealthed Satyrs that patrol in packs of 2 to the left of Thorngrin the Tender - in the passageway towards Laj; don't go alone especially as a clothie. * Casts Stealth and Backstab Sunseeker Herbalist *Fairly robust melee mob with decent damage. *Entangling Roots on tank (very deadly if this mob roots you on a Gene-splicers "Death & Decay") Sunseeker Harvester *Casts Polymorph. (turns target into a walking plant) *Entangling Roots on tank *Summons Mutate Fleshlasher adds. Sunseeker Channeler *Will debuff nearby Nethervine Satyrs with Sunseeker Blessing (physical damage increased by 125% and attack speed increased by 50%)(it is shown as a debuff so cannot be purged/dispelled) They may also be buffed themselves and glow a luminous red, wait for it to stop before attacking. *Casts Soul Channel The spell is random targeted. Interrupting the mob, stunning it and dispelling the debuff all works. Sunseeker Gene-Splicer *Casts Death and Decay. Must get out of the spells radius. *Summons Mutate Fleshlasher adds. *Must die first. *It is possible to mind control these and use their AoE against the rest of the mobs in the group. Mutate Fleshlasher *Non-elite mob with low health and moderately high melee damage. Mutate Fear-Shrieker *Melee mob with a random targeted (but not on highest aggro) Fear. If anyone but the tank has aggro there is a chance they will cast it on the tank leading to aggro drop on the other mobs. *Immune to Polymorph, Hibernate and Scare Beast *Comes with several Mutate Horror's *Can be stunned and frozen Mutate Horror *Melee mob that deals nominal elite damage. *Has a disease that lowers armor by 50% *Immune to Polymorph, Hibernate and Scare Beast *Can be stunned and frozen Frayer Wildling *Mini-mobs that appear in two large packs, should be AoE'd, but assist train is fine. Misdirection/Trap pull from a hunter naturally can help. Bosses *Commander Sarannis - Map *High Botanist Freywinn - Map *Thorngrin the Tender - Map *Laj - Map *Warp Splinter - Map Quests * * * (Alchemy specialization quest) External links * Almost Gaming instance guide Category:Instances Instance:Botanica Category:Zone:Netherstorm